The swash-plate hydraulic motor or the swash-plate hydraulic pump includes a tilt piston for changing the tilt angle of a swash plate. In, for example, a swash-plate hydraulic motor (1) recited in Patent Literature 1, a swash plate (12) is in point-contact with a tilt control piston (14B).